Voodoo in My Blood/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :KLAUS: So, tell me, exactly how much of this cursed rosebush is there? :SOFYA: Enough to kill you and your whole family ten times over. :ELIJAH: The Ancestors are gone. We need a new strategy. To keep the Hollow at bay. :VINCENT: We blew up the link that allows 'em to access this world, but if there's a shred of Davina left over there, then... she can accept the sacrifice and restore the link. :KEELIN: Do you really think that weapon can kill Marcel? :FREYA: It will be powerful enough to kill him. :VINCENT: The Hollow has been haunting the city for a very long time :HAYLEY:. It's looking for something. Four things, by the sound of it. And I'm pretty sure that I have one of 'em. :KLAUS: When a witch wishes to be reborn, its remains are required to complete the spell. You've just found a piece of our enemy. :HAYLEY: Who has the other three? :ELIJAH: Dominic said that he had found something here. :KLAUS: The Tunde Blade... It's gone. :FREYA: I've been tracking the lineage. Entrusted to be the guardians of a bone, like Hayley's family. :ELIJAH: Tyler Lockwood. So the bones are in Mystic Falls. :HAYLEY: This thing has followers everywhere. If they get to the other bones before we do... :KLAUS: Then they will try to raise this monstrosity, and it will come for us all. :THE HOLLOW:: Do you know who I am? You will give me a safe place to hide. North American Gulf Coast, Year 500 A.D. American shaman gather to witness the birth of a baby. :MALE SHAMAN: in native language baby shines in blue light as flowers wither away The Abattoir :HAYLEY: Hope, what's going on? :HOPE: Mom? Can you hear them, too? :KLAUS: What's going on? :HAYLEY: Look at me. Tell me what you heard. :HOPE: Voices. They said that we're connected to this. You and me. :KLAUS: If this fossil has been whispering lies, I'll gladly throw it in the river. :HOPE: No. Not the bone. The witches. The Ancestors. They have a message for us. A warning. :HAYLEY: Tell me what they said. :HOPE: They want you to go to St. Anne's Church to talk to them. They said you have to do exactly what they say, and you have to do it now. Before the Hollow comes for us. TITLE CARD & CREDITS Convenient Store and The Abattoir :ALARIC: You need to relax. I'm on my way to New Orleans right now. And I have good news. I went through the remains of the Lockwood estate, and I found you one creepy-ass, ancient finger bone. :KLAUS: Your efforts are appreciated. Now, if you could only pick up the pace. :ALARIC: Easy, Klaus. The only reason I'm heading your way is because I don't want you anywhere near Mystic Falls. Things tend to get murder-y when you're around. :KLAUS: Well, that's a fair point. Now, Alaric, if our pleasantries have run their course... :ALARIC: Oh, hey, listen, one more thing. The Lockwoods, they didn't just safeguard the bone... They kept records with names, dates and locations. Turns out they had knowledge of other families that were charged with guarding the rest of the remains. Now, does the name Labonair mean anything to you? :KLAUS: It's familiar, yeah. :ALARIC: Well, good. That might be a lead to help you find the rest of the remains. Which you'll have to do yourself, because my days of fighting monsters are over. Okay, so here's the deal. I will be at Jack's Bar-B-Q Shack off Route 59 until 2:00-o-clock. If you're not there by 2:10, I chuck the bone and the records in a Dumpster and I'm gone. And then you can fish them out of the trash yourself. :KLAUS: Well, I'm afraid I'll be otherwise occupied, so you'll be meeting Elijah. And if, perchance, he's running late, I suggest you exercise some patience and have yourself a beer. Otherwise, you'll have a few more monsters to worry about. The Abattoir :ELIJAH: Please don't go. :HAYLEY: The whole point of you going to Vincent was to get the Ancestors on our side. Find the bones, stop the Hollow from getting her body back... :ELIJAH: Why are you doing this? :HAYLEY: Because they've asked me to. Who else is gonna go, you? You slit the throats of four witches. :ELIJAH: That was a necessity. :HAYLEY: Really? Was it? 'Cause it seems like there's always some necessity for some awful thing. :ELIJAH: We are at war with a creature we barely understand. :HAYLEY: That's the point. We don't understand this thing or how to stop it. But one thing is for sure... We need help. And I'm gonna go get it. :KLAUS: She's not wrong. We do need allies. While we appeal to the local spirits, you and Marcel should marshal forces. :ELIJAH: I beg your pardon. :KLAUS: We are in a race to find those bones. Marcel knows the city. He's the enemy of our enemy. Look, perhaps it's time to mend bridges, rather than throw people off them. Hmm? Marcel's Penthouse :MARCEL: We got one priority today, keep the Hollow from getting her hands on the last two bones. The Mikaelsons got one, the Hollow's got another. Which is why we're gonna check with every antique dealer, junk collector, and local historian until we control the final pieces. Now, if this vile spirit gets her hands on the bones first, she'll be impossible to kill. This is old magic. The covens can't stop it. But that is our city. All right? We protect it, no matter what we got to do or who we got to kill. We've had five years of peace, and I intend to keep it that way, but I need your help. All right? Now get out there. Go get 'em. I have been looking everywhere for you. :THE HOLLOW: I'm flattered. But I had business to take care of. :MARCEL: Klaus said you tried to rescue me. He also said your boy Dominic was an acolyte of the Hollow. :THE HOLLOW: I only made a deal with Dominic to try and save you. Now that you're back, I'd like to figure out how we can put our problems to bed, once and for all. St. Anne's Church :HAYLEY: It's quiet. :KLAUS: Of course it's quiet. It's a trap. :HAYLEY: We don't know that. :KLAUS: New Orleans witches have hated my family for three centuries. Of course it's a trap. :HAYLEY: The coven protects their own. Hope's one of them now. She's part of their legacy. :KLAUS: Hope is a far cry from a French Quarter fortune-teller. And while we're on the subject, she's seven. If anyone wants to talk to her, they should ask my permission. :HAYLEY: You're gonna be a lot of fun when she starts dating. :KLAUS: I'm gonna be a perfect gentleman. And should any of her suitors fail to meet my expectations, I'll compel them to the priesthood. Oh, look, Harvest Girls. I assume you speak on behalf of your Ancestors. :AMY: Provided that you've come in peace. :KLAUS: Well, that depends on you, doesn't it? :AMY: We don't want a fight. We're here to offer a deal. :JESSICA; Although your brother did murder all four of us, so let's not pretend we're friends. :KLAUS: Please consider all pretense of friendship dropped. Where are the Ancestors? Marcel's Penthouse :THE HOLLOW: I'm sure your men will find the bones. By compulsion or alternative forms of persuasion. :MARCEL: Of course. Just takes time. :ELIJAH: Of which we have none. :MARCEL: The hell are you doing here? :ELIJAH: We need to talk. If you wouldn't mind. :MARCEL: Excuse us. Make it quick. :ELIJAH: I need your help. Meeting an expert shortly. He'll be coming by way of Mystic Falls, carrying one of the bones and the means to find another. Between the three of us, we should have those remains by sundown. :MARCEL: Why should I trust you? For that matter, why would you trust me? :ELIJAH: I don't. But why should we let old grievances hinder our common goal? Here's a proposal. You come with me, I surrender the only weapon that can take your life. St. Anne's Church :AMY: We need your blood. :KLAUS: That's funny, I didn't hear you say "please." :JESSICA: If you want answers, we have to guide you to the Ancestors. But since you aren't witches... :HAYLEY: We need to bend the rules. How? :AMY: Simple loophole. You're both bound by blood to a New Orleans witch. We can use the link to your child to cast a spell and link you to an audience with the dead. :KLAUS: Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not mentioning? :JESSICA: Just one thing... This is gonna hurt. St. Anne's Church (Ancestral Plane) :KLAUS: Now can I be angry at them? :HAYLEY: Get angry later. We're here now. We may as well get some answers. :KLAUS: So are we to wander around this dreary purgatory in search of lost souls? :DAVINA: I wasn't sure you were gonna show up. :KLAUS: Well, I'm full of surprises. I hope you intend to make our trip worth the effort. :DAVINA: As a matter of fact, I do. And you are gonna listen to every single word I have to say, because right now, I'm the only thing standing between you and the Hollow. How is Kol? Can't see anything here except New Orleans. :KLAUS: I believe he's currently traipsing through the French Riviera, though I'm sure he'll return once I tell him how lovely you remain. Death becomes you. :HAYLEY: Stop talking. :KLAUS: Gladly... once she tells us something that could be of help, because, as I recall, when Freya kicked her into this drab shadowland, her brethren wanted to tear her apart. :DAVINA: You want to defeat the Hollow. So do I. So do the Ancestors. But first you need to know what you're up against. It begins a thousand years before the city was founded. Two rival tribes decided to combine their power. They thought that by uniting in peace, they would enter a new age of harmony. to the Native American Shaman tribe of witches. :MALE SHAMAN: Ceccan ulanigv. :DAVINA: A marriage was arranged. Two powerful witches joined together to create a unified coven. :MALE SHAMAN: Ceccan ulanigv. Ceccan ulanigv. Ceccan ulanigv. :HAYLEY: A ceremonial wedding. Like the one Jack and I had to unite our packs. :KLAUS: Let me guess. Something went wrong. :DAVINA: That marriage bore a child. :MALE SHAMAN: Neltoca teoyohtica. Neltoca teoyohtica. :DAVINA: For nine months, the tribe elders visited the mother, using magic to grant the child great power in hopes that the newborn would become a symbol of prosperity. child is born. :DAVINA: But they had no idea what they were bringing into the world. She was named Inadu. Soon it was clear that she was stronger than anyone could imagine. And that she had a terrible hunger for more power still. And that's how the Hollow was born. :KLAUS: Well, this is all frightening fodder for campfire tales, but how do we kill her? :DAVINA: You don't understand. You can't. Jack's Bar-B-Q Shack :ELIJAH: Good thing we brought the German sports car. :MARCEL: Says the man in the $5,000 suit. :ELIJAH: Nine... if we're counting. I'm not a barbarian. :MARCEL: All right, look, your expert better pay off. Otherwise, we're wasting time that we don't have. :ELIJAH: See, that's so very hurtful, Marcellus, and here I thought we were having a marvelous galactic adventure together. :MARCEL: You think you're real cute, don't you? Yeah, the only reason that you invited me on on this little road trip is so you could play bodyguard. :ELIJAH:Baby-sitter. :MARCEL: Keep my power from falling into the hands of the Hollow, right? Now, see, you're always working some angle to protect your family. At least Klaus is up front about it, but not you with your manners and your suits and your handkerchiefs. :ELIJAH: What do you want me to do? We're under threat. :MARCEL: I know that, and I know how you handle threats. You made that clear when you tore my heart out five years ago. And just so we're clear now, there's no way I will ever forgive you for that. :ELIJAH: I don't expect you to. I certainly never forgave myself. Route 59 :THE HOLLOW: Car trouble? :ALARIC: Yeah, it's the damndest thing. Just died on me. :THE HOLLOW: Unless you want to follow suit... give me the bone. :ALARIC: Yeah. Sorry. Some other guy called dibs. And he's a real jerk. Hollow, in Sofya's body, throws Alaric across the pavement with telekinesis. :THE HOLLOW: Why are you laughing? :ALARIC: 'Cause I know something that you don't. :THE HOLLOW: And what's that? :ALARIC: I packed that trunk full of C-4. shoots the truck and it explodes. St. Anne's Church (Ancestral Plane) :HAYLEY: If this thing is so powerful it can't be destroyed, why bring us here? Why tell us all of this? :DAVINA: The Ancestors needed you to know. :KLAUS: Please inform the Ancestors that they're a colossal waste of my time. I've been alive a thousand years. I've never met anything I couldn't kill. We will defeat this pathetic phantom, as well. :HAYLEY: It was her tribe that turned her into this thing. Her family should have stopped it. :DAVINA: You don't think they tried? All they wanted was to undue what their magic did. But that was the beginning of the end. Over time, she grew and craved more power. Inadu channeled life in all its forms. Her hunger was insatiable. She loved the fear she inspired in others. Her people knew her as ruthless, unfeeling, empty. Until that became her defining quality. So they began to refer to her by that single trait... "The Hollow". :HAYLEY: She killed them all. :DAVINA: Not because they hurt her or were unkind. She did it for fun. :KLAUS: Well, to be fair, we all have our bad days. :DAVINA: You think this is a joke? :KLAUS: No, but it is a trifle tedious. Perhaps you could get to the bit of the story that might be of some use. :DAVINA: You want to defeat the Hollow? She only has one weakness. :KLAUS: You have my undivided attention. What is it? :DAVINA: You. You're the one chance we have. :KLAUS: What the hell does that mean? :DAVINA: I'm done talking to you. grabs Hayley and she spirited them away, leaving Klaus alone in the Ancestral Plane. :KLAUS: Davina? Davina?! Route 59 :ALARIC: Oh, thanks for coming. Would have been a long walk back to Mystic Falls. :MARCEL: Don't tell me this is your expert. :ELIJAH: So what happened? :ALARIC: Well, aside for forfeiting, my lease, I blew up one of those vampire-witch combos when she tried to take the bone. :ELIJAH: What did she look like? :ALARIC: Oh. Brunette, gorgeous, lace top. Black jacket, glowing blue eyes. :MARCEL: Sofya. The Hollow's inside Sofya, probably using her. :ELIJAH: Or using all of us. :MARCEL: Oh, we got to find a way to save her. :ELIJAH: Or put her out of her misery. :MARCEL: I'm sorry. What? Did I hear that right? Oh, that's right. That is the Mikaelson way, isn't it? I mean, why try to save someone when you can just kill 'em? :ALARIC: Hey, I love a good grudge just as much as the next guy, but do you want to stand around whining about a missing finger bone, or do you want to talk about a ledger that points us to where the other bones might be? I studied the records, and I got a family name... Del Robles. Bloodline ends ten years ago, and according to the Lockwood records, somebody in that family is buried with one of those mystical bones. :ELIJAH: Where? :ALARIC: Black Clay Cemetery in the Treme. :ELIJAH: Well, Sofya has a head start. :MARCEL: Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait. That cemetery was redeployed. Too much flooding. Now the bodies were moved to two separate locales... The Haves and the Have Nots. :ELIJAH: Del Robles were aristocracy. Okay, it means their crypt was moved to St. Ailbhe Cemetery. :ALARIC: Yeah, that sounds like fun, but on the way, can you drop me off at the ER? Thanks. St. Anne's Church :HAYLEY: What the hell is all this? :DAVINA: This is what's needed if we want to stop the Hollow. :HAYLEY: What's needed is Klaus. :DAVINA: No, Hayley, we only need you. :HAYLEY: What are you talking about? :DAVINA: It all comes down to the bloodline. That's the only thing that worked against her. When her evil became too great to bear, the tribes united to defeat her. The Hollow is killing her fellow tribesmen although they over power her. :DAVINA: Tribe elders managed to capture her using mystical bindings. But even with all that power, Inadu was too strong. Death seemed the only solution. Four of the strongest elders each imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax. When the weapon was ready... :MALE SHAMAN: native language. :DAVINA: ... they relied on her mother, the one who gave her life, to be the one to take her life. But before she could kill her child, Inadu cast a final spell. :THE HOLLOW: Hashi nvgidgia nvsadi. :DAVINA: One powered by her own death. A curse upon all present that night. She bound them to the full moon, so that once a month they would turn into the very beasts they used to hunt her. :HAYLEY: The Hollow created the werewolf curse. :DAVINA: You bear the mark of the Crescent. So did she. And her mother... Who, once cursed, became the first of the werewolves. The others fled, becoming the six other wolves you know today. But it was your line that began it all, and yours alone that still has power over the Hollow. :HAYLEY: That's why she's been hunting Labonairs. :DAVINA: The Hollow fears you. She wants you dead. And if you die, there's only one Labonair left. :HAYLEY: Hope. :DAVINA: You can protect your daughter, Hayley. But I need you to trust me. St. Ailbhe Cemetery :MARCEL: Here's the "Del Robles" crypt. Looks like, given the body count, we're gonna have to check thousands of bones. "Our hearts will always defend this land." I think it's some kind of clue. :ELIJAH: Let's get to work. St. Anne's Church :DAVINA: The Ancestors can't find the Hollow, which means she's chosen a host. Now, if you can track her, you can fight her. Your blood is her weakness, so use it. Once your spirit's free, I can use Klaus to cast a spell to imprison her for good. Remember, Hayley, this won't work if you don't trust me. the four Harvest girls. You know what to do. St. Ailbhe Cemetery :ELIJAH: Marcel. Olivia Tierra Del Robles. Tierra, of course, means land. As in all the hearts will defend it. :MARCEL: Mmm. Watch yourself. And there's our bone. :ELIJAH: Now give it to me. :MARCEL: Yeah. I don't think so. :ELIJAH: I'm not gonna ask you again. :MARCEL: You have one of the bones already. The smart play would be to keep them divided, yet still in the hands of an ally you trust. So I guess you're just gonna have to trust me, Elijah. :ELIJAH: I don't have to trust anyone. :MARCEL: Careful, Elijah. Your true colors are starting to show. Yeah. You may talk a big game, but when it comes down to it, you'll always be a poster boy for violence first. Always and forever. :THE HOLLOW: You men and your silly posturing. You should know better. After all, your prize already belongs to me. :MARCEL: Sofya, I know you're still in there. :THE HOLLOW: She is. Strong soul rattling around in a dying shell. But like all the rest of you, she's nothing compared to me. One last time. Give me what I seek. :ELIJAH: Why don't you come get it? :THE HOLLOW: Fair enough. So long as you're prepared to die. Hollow easily takes down Elijah with her magic. Using her strength, she also overpowers Marcel and tosses him aside. :THE HOLLOW: Now the game comes to an end. :HAYLEY: Not just yet. St. Anne's Church (Ancestral Plane) :KLAUS: What have you done with Hayley? :DAVINA: I sent her to save us all. :KLAUS: Really? Or is this your idea of revenge? Holding me captive here? :DAVINA: I don't care about revenge. I'm a New Orleans witch and I will protect my home. Not just for me, but for your daughter, too. :KLAUS: Then release me. :DAVINA: No. I need you here. You see, we have the same problem that the tribes did. After the tribe killed Inadu, her spirit became more powerful. She haunted them. :KLAUS: The blue lights. :DAVINA: Yes. So they burned her remains, but not all the pieces could be destroyed. As long as those pieces were together, her power only grew. The indestructible bones were distributed among four families... Male Shaman distributes the bone to three other tribe Elders. :DAVINA: ... each charged with keeping the bones apart, so that they would never come together again. Now that she's free, she won't stop until those pieces are gathered. :KLAUS: Well, then put her back in the prison that held her for the last eon. :DAVINA: I will. And that's what you're here for. St. Ailbhe Cemetery :HAYLEY: Hurts, huh? My blood? :THE HOLLOW: Whoever told you how to destroy me left a little something out. Trapping me requires the release of power. The kind you get when you sacrifice the life of an immortal. St. Anne's Church (Ancestral Plane) :KLAUS: So you channel my power and you imprison the Hollow. And how long, exactly, am I to play battery? :DAVINA: You still don't get it, do you, Klaus? You're not a battery. You're a sacrifice. St. Ailbhe Cemetery :THE HOLLOW: Tell me, which of you will die to stop me? :MARCEL: No one is dying today. :THE HOLLOW: Well, then I guess we're done. :ELIJAH: You okay? :HAYLEY: I think someone is going to die. Davina has Klaus. :MARCEL: Wait... Davina? The Ancestors need a sacrifice to put the Hollow down for good. :ELIJAH: Davina will not hesitate. St. Anne's Church (Ancestral Plane) :KLAUS: Well, I must say, it's adorable you think you're able to end my life, but you lack the means, sweetheart. :DAVINA: The Hollow created the means. Thorns from a rosebush grown from Marcel's blood. That's all I need. And I've already sent the Harvest Girls to go get some. When they return, your time is up. :KLAUS: So to cage the Hollow, you need to kill me? It's a bit convenient, isn't it? :DAVINA: I helped break the link to the Ancestors, which is how the Hollow escaped. If you have to blame someone, blame me, I don't care. You're going to die a slow, painful death. I'm sorry, but the best I can do is make it a little easier for you. :KLAUS: Davina. Davina, don't. St. Anne's Church :HAYLEY: You should wait here. She still blames the Mikaelsons for what happened. You'll just make it worse. :MARCEL: Davina. :DAVINA: Don't try to stop me, Marcel. If I don't kill Klaus, if I don't put down the Hollow, she'll come for all of you. She'll burn the entire city. :HAYLEY: Davina, please. :MARCEL: D. There's got to be another way. :DAVINA: No. I was just waiting for the weapon, but now that you're here... I'm sorry. But you need to kill him. :MARCEL: No, Davina. :DAVINA: He's lived ten lifetimes, that's more than enough. :HAYLEY: No. He's Hope's father. :DAVINA: She'll still have you. But if we don't stop the Hollow, then Hope will die. You can save her, Marcel. And everyone in New Orleans. :ELIJAH: Stop this. This is about your grievances with me. :DAVINA: This has nothing to do with you. This is about a sacrifice. One death for the greater good. :ELIJAH: Then take me. :HAYLEY: Elijah, no. No. :ELIJAH: If indeed there is no other way... then end this now. :MARCEL: No. No. No, nobody's dying today. :DAVINA: Then I'll do it myself. :ELIJAH: No! Davina! :HAYLEY: Davina! :MARCEL: Davina, please... :HAYLEY: You don't have to do this. :DAVINA: I'm sorry, it's the only way. :HOPE: No! You promised to help, but you're not helping. You're hurting us, and I won't let you. breaks the salt circle that binds Davina to the mortal plane and she vanishes. Klaus wakes. The Abattoir :HOPE: My dad said you study this stuff. :ALARIC: Yeah, that's right. There are a lot of amazing things in the world to study. And some of them are even things that don't want to hurt you. And what do you have there? :HOPE: These are for serenity. And this one is for stillness. They'll keep the flowers in bloom. :ALARIC: Now, did you teach yourself all that? :HOPE: Well, I did read about it in one of my Aunt Freya's books. She's helping me learn, but some stuff I figured out on my own. :ALARIC: Mm. Well... that is all very impressive. :HAYLEY: She's an impressive young lady. :ALARIC: It's good meeting you, littlest Mikaelson. I'll be seeing you around. :HOPE: Those for me? :HAYLEY: After what you did today, your dad compelled the entire Magnolia candy shop. :HOPE Dad seemed sad. :HAYLEY: I think that he wanted to be the one doing the helping today. But we both agreed on one thing: you were very, very brave. :HOPE: I just thought about what you would do. It's like you always say: if we stick together, nothing can hurt us. Always and forever. :KLAUS: I suppose I owe you thanks. :ALARIC: Well, staying the hell out of Virginia is all the thanks I need. :KLAUS: Well, then perhaps we should forgo a trip down memory lane. :ALARIC: Look, from one father to another, you're not gonna be able to keep Hope locked up much longer. And I'm guessing you know that Caroline and I have built a school. It's a place for kids with supernatural leanings, just like Hope. Our two girls are thriving there. They are learning to use their powers for good and to embrace their identities without fear. Hope would always be welcome there. :KLAUS: Give my regards to Mystic Falls. :HAYLEY: What were you thinking? You can't promise me a future and then offer yourself up to die. :ELIJAH: Survival demands sacrifice. :HAYLEY: There is always another way, Elijah. :ELIJAH: There wasn't time for another way. :HAYLEY: Well, Hope just got her family and she needs you. :ELIJAH: Hope needs her father. :HAYLEY: I need you. I love you. But we've got to figure out a way to fight and win and still have something that I recognize as a good life. :ELIJAH: Rebekah asked me if there was somewhere I could go to be happy. Begin again. Manosque. It's this beautiful village in the south of France, the countryside. And when we end this and we will end this, I'll take you there. And promise you I will make this right. :HAYLEY: Then start by giving this to Marcel. Lafayette Cemetery :MARCEL: D, I'm sorry. When I lost you, my world fell apart, and I went through all the stages. I went through my whole rage spiral. I took it out on Klaus, Elijah, and they deserved what they got. But, um now that it's all said and done, and and you're still gone, the, uh the only thing that keeps me in check is a code that I had when I was a kid. Growing up, I saw firsthand what happens without one. You might think that I let you down. But I know that there is another way. I believe that. Even now. I just hope you still believe in me. Marcel's Penthouse Hollow stabs Elijah with an enchanted thorn wrapped stake. He falls to the floor. :THE HOLLOW: Are you ready to die, Elijah? Because I'm quite ready to live. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Four Category:Episode Transcripts